Piece by Piece
by FraiseDandelion
Summary: It's a dangerous game they're playing, a game in which one —if not the both of them, will get hurt beyond compare. For when the day comes, both of them will go back to their respective places in the world; him as the employee, her as his employer's wife. AU OutlawQueen
Title: Piece by Piece

Rated: M

Summary: It's a dangerous game they're playing, a game in which one —if not the both of them, will get hurt beyond compare. For when the day comes, both of them will go back to their respective places in the world; him as the employee, her as his employer's wife.

* * *

Regina's never had something quite like this.

Strong arms encircling her waist, pulling her closer to this warm body. Her bare chest pressed tightly against his, right leg draped sensually over his hip, hooking it behind his left knee in an attempt to keep them both in place. His fingertips are ghosting up and down her back, softly tracing the dimples on her lower back before settling on her thighs, the sheets moving even lower down her bare body.

Bare skin meets the slight coldness of the room and she shivers, cuddling closer to him, his palms back to rubbing her up and down in an attempt to keep her warm before settling on her round butt and pulling her closer to him.

Regina sighs against his chest, eyes closing for a moment as she basks in the feeling of her newfound _lover_ , bites her lower lip when he squeezes and releases a buttock in a playful matter.

They're content like this.

Laying next to one another, bare skin against bare skin, small touches, small kisses here and there. It's something Regina, in her thirty-four years of life never thought she'd have. Sure there had been a few moments here and there when her _husband_ would make her feel worthy of _everything_ , but the moments have been scarce in the last few years, small kisses when he felt they were _due_ , small touches here and there that made her _cringe_ now more than lean into them. Truth is, for two years Regina has been in a downward spiral of emotions and feelings to the point where her smiles are scarce, her thoughts eating her alive with _nobody_ to turn to.

Until _he_ came along.

Him

The man who's currently dropping kisses on top of her head. The man who's currently pulling her lower body closer to his, his rapidly hardening member ever present against her inner thigh and dangerously close to her center.

Regina's chuckle reverberates through the room as she starts nuzzling his neck, dropping small kisses there at the same time he tightens his hold on her hips, left leg parting hers further apart, _him_ pressing directly against her heat.

"I have to get you home," his deep accented voice rings out, the timbre enough to send another gush of heat to her center, before he pulls away from her a little and meets her amused eyes. His left hand begins caressing her cheek in a loving matter, before he pushes his fingers towards her tousled hair, another physical proof of the night they just shared —well, _keep_ sharing.

Regina offers him a cheeky smile before her palms land atop his hand on her cheek, and turns to drop a small kiss on his inner wrist, fingers tangling with his the moment she pulls back and lands a soft peck on the corner of his mouth.

"There's still time," she finds herself whispering against the stubble there, eyes meeting his before she meets his lips fully.

It's a lie.

They both know that in a few hours the sun will start peaking over the horizon, that soon the night will leave them and take with it their wonderful night together, both of them going back to their respective places in the world; him as the employee, her as his employer's wife, as if nothing happened.

But right now, with him so close to her, tasting all that's uniquely him, she cannot care less about what the fucking day will bring.

He responds to the kiss immediately, head moving to the side, tongue softly running along her lower lip in an attempt to get her to deepen the kiss. Regina does so, _willingly_ , a deep sigh escaping her the moment his tongue delves into her mouth, the moment she feels it caressing hers with the tenderness only _he_ possesses. Her arms move up, up, up towards his shoulders, both hands meeting at the nape of his neck and caressing the soft subtle skin there.

He breaks the kiss after a moment, his lungs filling up with oxygen once again before his lips attach to her jaw, moving lower and lower, lips softly pulling, teeth softly scraping the succulent skin of her neck. The passion grows along with the arousal, his groans and her sighs filling up the room as she starts to move her hips tantalizing against his, his length rubbing deliciously against her clit.

"Be careful," she finds herself gasping out the moment his lips close over a spot on her neck, pulling at it with more force than he intends, and she halts her movements.

And those two words wash over them like a bucket of cold water, a reminder of the position they're in.

His lips part from her neck abruptly, gaze flickering quickly over hers, a disappointing sense of awareness filling them to the brim. "I'm sorry," he mutters, swallowing down hard before he rests his forehead against hers, never once breaking their gaze.

"We have to be careful." Regina lets out again on a sigh, tears gathering in her eyes as her palms land on both his cheeks, thumbs slowly caressing his lovely dimples. At his slow nod, she plants her lips firmly against his, pushing him so his back rests against the mattress as she goes along with him, body pressed on top of him.

It's a dangerous game they're playing, a game in which one —if not the both of them, will get hurt beyond compare.

But when his fingers ghost up her sides in a loving caress, and when her palms hold his head just so as she deepens the kiss, neither one of them cares of what the future holds for them.

Not when his lips are so addictive.

Not when her touch is setting his body aflame.

Not when he's enlightening her entire being in a way she never thought possible, in a way she thought only existed in a fucking Nicolas Spark's novel.

Regina breaks the kiss after a moment, and sits up straight atop him, slick heat pressed directly to his lower belly.

"There's still time," she murmurs one more time, her eyes glancing at the nightstand where the clock stands. _4:12_ it reads, and there's a tightening in her belly that has nothing to do with the arousal she's feeling, but with the disappointment and anger that floods her veins at the sight of that damn gold band there, another reminder of their situation.

"Hey," he murmurs, his eyes meeting her glassy ones and he offers her a smile, dimples full on display. "You're here, _we_ are here, and this is true. We will figure this out."

Regina gives him a watery smile and a small nod.

"But for now, I would like nothing more than to ravage you one more time, m'lady."

His blue eyes darken and Regina bites her lower lip, failing miserably to hide the smile, not once feeling nervous or self-conscious as his eyes travel the length of her naked torso, down to where she aches for him the most. She smiles brighter now, hand reaching under his chin and tilting it upwards, eyes meeting hers and he smiles at the amused look on her face, and that beautiful bright smile on her face.

"There it is, that elusive but satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes."

"You're so full of shit," Regina giggles, an actual giggle that has her blushing and playfully smacking his chest. He chuckles in response before he quickly flips them over, Regina's gasp lost between them the moment he kisses her deeply.

A kiss that has Regina relaxing underneath him, his touch moving closer to her slick warmth, him groaning against her lips at the wetness that immediately coats his fingers. She breaks the kiss then, a throaty moan leaving her lips the moment he flickers a thumb against her clit teasingly. He attaches to her neck immediately, kissing it and running his tongue, careful not to mark her, while at the same time he nudges her legs further apart.

"Kiss me, Robin," Regina finds herself whispering, pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck to pull him away from her neck and meet her gaze.

And he kisses her, willingly, the way she's never been kissed before.

Kisses her and ravages her until the first rays of the sun rises over the horizon.

* * *

A/N: Starting a new multi-chapter fic today, yes, to let you guys know (with evidence) that, no matter what happens on the show, I'm still going to write for OutlawQueen! I love this ship way too much!

A/N 2: There's a reason why I wrote the Prologue like this, and you guys will understand in the future. This won't be a "Will they, won't they" fic, no, they will (like you just saw) but there's more to the fic than them doing this. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought :) Sorry for the mistakes!

Also, Happy Mother's Day!

Signed,

Cruella


End file.
